Ski boots have evolved from having a leather upper portion to having very stiff plastic upper portions with the object being to immobilize the ankle during use for better control of the skis. The stiff plastic boots, however, have proven to be extremely uncomfortable and are difficult to walk in due to the inflexible nature of the upper portion and the sole.
Attempts have been made at making ski boots more comfortable and rendering them more suitable for walking while retaining the desired rigidity for skiing. An example of such a boot is disclosed in application Ser. No. 505,632 for "SKI BOOT" which is of common ownership with the subject application.